Emperor's Fist
Inquisitorial black ship attached to the Occidentine Conclave Fleet, presently assigned to the service of Lord Inquisitor Malleus Skotus. Crew The Emperor's Fist is officered and manned by Imperial Navy personnel seconded to Inquisitorial service. For security reasons the ship is heavily mechanized and stocked with huge numbers of servitors to take the place of indentured workers allowing it to function with a much smaller and completely professional crew. Ship Officers: ''Captain Matt Auberon'' Captain Auberon has commanded the Fist for six years having been hand picked for the post by Lord Skotus. His previous command was of a light cruiser squadron attached to the Donorian Sector Fleet. His bionic eye, an elective augmentation, is linked to data processors giving him full scan capability and pict-taking for later analysis. His bionic left leg on the other hand is the result of battle injury. ''Commander Horatio Bush'' As executive officer and Master-of-Arms of the Fist Commander Bush is responsible for internal security and has command of the ship's armsmen leading them against boarders and occasionally on ground missions. His hot head would be dangerous in a C.O. but as 2inC he nicely balances Captain Auberon's chilly and cerebral style. ''Lt. Commander Olga Ostrokova'' The Senior Deck Officer is responsible for drawing up duty rosters and assigning watches also setting the chronometers and keeping the Ship's Log. Olga wears low cut uniforms because high collars make her feel choked. Captain Auberon allows it because it has a positive effect on crew morale and the distraction element is within tolerable limits. Other than that Olga is very regulation and a bit of a martinet. ''Sr. Lt. Colm Forschner'' Chief Gunnery Officer Lt. Forschner is a 'mustang' promoted from the ratings. In fact his parents were impressed as indentured workers aboard the Glory of His Name who eventually achieved official rating allowing their son to start his carreer as a Voidsman 1st class. Tempermentally he is the exact opposit of Lt. Commander Ostrakova but he admires her qualities greatly - both of them. ''Sr. Lt. Dania Galhardo'' As Chief Ordnance Officer Dania is responsible not only for the ship's armament but for maintaining the attack squadrons at constant readiness. This requires her to work closely with the Wing Commander, fortunately the two women get along very well which is not always the case between carrier officers and the fighter wing. Dania was formerly Captain Auberon's Flag Lieutenant on his Light Cruiser. Her current assignment is more a lateral career shift than a promotion but she doesn't mind as working with ordnance is what she enjoys most. Squadron Officers The Fist ''carries four full squadrons. Gold and Blue Squadrons are Furies; White and Red Squadrons are Starhawks. ''Commander Tarha Khase '' Wing commander of the ''Fist's ''compliment of attack ships and Gold Leader. Tarha's parents were Chief Petty officers aboard the Imperial Battleship ''Decurion. ''Tarha herself was selected for officer's training by the ship's assessors and sent to the Segmentum Academy on Mars wehere she was picked for small ship pilot training. She made squadron leader at the age of twenty-two and has been wing commander on the ''Fist for the past five years. ''Lt. Commander Rogero Gordun'' Executive officer of the attack wing and White Leader. Rogero is about a decade older than his C.O., steady rather than brilliant, and a good balance to her rather impulsive aggressive style of combat. Rogero has been married for fifteen years to Gellica Gordon and is the father of two children; a son Dale, nearly old enough for pilot training; and a five year old daughter, Deering. Adeptus Mechanicus Due to its high level of mechanization the First ''carries an unusually large compliment of Enginseers, Transmechanics, Lexmechanics, teams of Reclaimators and four shifts of Rune Priests to keep all those machine spirits happy. The mechanicus contigent is headed not by a humble Engineseer as would be usual but by a full rank Magos Technis. ''Lev Nakhimov/Mergildo Ducati '' Magos Technis Nakhimov-Ducati is in fact two people; Lev Nakhimov and Mergildo Ducati a pair of senior Magi who about a century ago elected to undergo the rare binary cortex operation. In their case this involved grafting Mergildo's trunk to the back of Lev's torso in a full spinal connection allowing both to operate their four hands and two legs as well as cranial connections. To say their appearance is disturbing would be an undestatement. One can get used to it - presumably - but very few normal human beings feel inclined to try. ''Effram Zimbliss '' As Enginseer Prime he is the primary contact interface between the 'meatbags' and the Adeptus Mechanicus, almost all of former prefer dealing with him to having to look at the Magos Technis. Zimbliss is the usual occupant of the Bridge Mechanicus station where he spends his time reading ancient codices and in 'meditation' (ie: tinkering with the instrumentation). Zimbliss' speciality is scanner and sensor technology and he can get truly miraculous results from the instruments. ''Shang Geilgud '' Pontifex of the Rune-priests aboard the ''Fist. Keeping the multitude of machine spirits controlling the ship happy and co-operative is no small job and Pontifex Geilgud's teams are kept busy with prayers, offerings and hands on maintenence work. Shang himself is something of a mystic and has created many unique - and quite effective - rituals of dubious orthodoxy. Fortunately for him Magos Nakhimov-Ducati is willing to overlook moderate heterodoxy if it gets results. ''Silene Taycie'' '' Reclaimator Senioris aboard the ''Fist. Her teams of low ranked tech-priests are tasked with the endless minor repairs and maintenence necessary to keep the ship flying. Reclaimators also handle battle damage control and are responsible for salvaging parts and materials from worn and damaged machines. Reclaimator Taycie runs an on-ship black market of spares. Enginseer Prime Zimbliss is aware of this and has elected to overlook it. Captain Auberon, on his advice, does so as well. Navis Nobility The Fist carries Nine navigators, three to a shift, for the security of redundancy which is especially necessary as she often travels into warp-disturbed areas. ''Lord Darien Mazda'' Principle Navigator of the Fist. ''Lord Alarico Vanderdecker'' Second Navigator ''Lady Zenevieve de Anero'' '' ''Third Navigator Category:Ships Category:Inquisition Category:Kadjah Thoris